everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Löwe-Weiss
Quinn Löwe-Weiss (she/her) is a 2015-introduced and all-around character, but her full revamp occured in 2019. ---- Fact or Fiction?: Quinn Löwe-Weiss Written by Oma Boulos Next up on the investigative agenda, it’s time to dive deep into the mind of one of our resident inventors! Several years ago, the Löwe-Weiss merger was the talk of the town! Being families with a rich history of legacies, people wondered how well their child would fulfill whatever role they were assigned. However, I can honestly say that most of those people must be seriously disappointed by who we got. My dear readers, this… is Fact or Fiction?, and today, we’ll go through all the things that make this Rebel tick. All About Quinn Personality: The Good, The Bad, and the Chronically Anxious The Löwe family has always been known for its collection of reckless heirs, one that blaze bright paths in politics and athletics alike. The Weiss family, on the other hand, has been associated with eloquence and academic talent for generations! … and then there’s Quinn. Now, I’m not saying she’s not smart! Far from it! Her records on the grades front have always been nothing to sneeze at. Her interest in inventing is essentially the world’s worst-kept secret, after all, and you can’t make robots as good as she does without having a few brain cells. But acting like she isn’t the ugly duckling of both families is a disservice to both her and everyone she meets. The first thing most people notice about Quinn is how polite she is. (That is, if you can even understand what she’s saying.) She stumbles through formalities with the grace of a rampaging bull elephant, but that doesn’t diminish the fact that the formalities are there. For better or for worse, she defaults to outdated forms of etiquette whenever she finds herself in new social situations. There’s no denying that Quinn is introverted! Her timidity is visible to anyone who cares to look, and it shows even more in the fact that she’s usually by herself. It’s not uncommon to see her flee from environments with too many people; Quinn clearly takes solace in peace and quiet. However, that doesn’t make her a rude individual! Most call her sweet, saying that she never has a rude word to say about anyone unless they’re mean to her first. Even then, she only tends to speak out against those people when prompted. Really, how could anyone see her as not kind? Yes, she’s awkward. Yes, she’s not good at social interaction. Yes, she stutters through everything. There’s no changing the truth on those scores. And, yeah, maybe she is a disappointing heir! The fact that she simply doesn’t meet expectations is undeniable. But that doesn’t mean she lacks value as a person. Quinn Löwe-Weiss isn’t much of a Löwe or a Weiss. Perhaps she is something entirely new! Interests: Of Rusted Gears and Broken Bows Due to her shy nature, it’s really tricky to get reliable information on what stuff she likes. After all, everyone knows she’s incredibly dull, so why would anyone care to find out? With the help of some nice people, and my usual digging, I was able to find sizable evidence supporting her engaging in a grand total of two (2) hobbies! That’s like… bigger than one! Wow! If you have evidence of her doing more stuff, just hit me up so I can expand on this section! (Please do, actually. I’m desperate.) Playing the Violin If you paid a lick of attention to the included interview, then you knew this was coming. If not, then… why? I trusted you, dear reader. Look at all the time, all the energy I invest in these articles. Do I get pay? Respect? Free access to restricted areas in the school? Absolutely not! And yet, here I am, only asking for you to read a short interview and a few sections. Heck, I even let you people vandalize my work, and this is the thanks I get?!? This has been a hypothetical conversation with your beloved writer, Oma Boulos. Anyway, Quinn enjoys Muse-ic immensely, and that translates to a passion for the violin. Why does she play? What is she best at? All of these questions have unknown answers. However, we do know that she’s at an intermediate level, and that her playing skills diminish when she has an audience. So maybe think twice about inviting her to the orchestra, okay? Robotics Quinn’s other love? Robotics. A STEM kid from head to toe, she’s been tinkering with gears since her very first day one year ago! Trust me. I know. One of them went rampage and smashed my phone. It was new. I’m still kinda angry about it. I mean, I never really got closure, and she never apologized, though I guess maybe she didn’t know. Still though, if one of your little bots goes berserk, shouldn’t you make sure nothing was damaged? Isn’t that negligent- … Woah! Sorry! Got a little heated there. I guess I’m still really angry about it! Haha, I’m such a riot. But enough about me! Back to Quinn! Quinn has been noted to describe herself as a transhumanist, albeit without any elaboration. Additionally, it’s been mentioned once or twice that she dreams of making inventions that can help people. Frankly, the subject’s a little too technical for my tastes, but to each their own! Everyone’s got something. Appearance: Is That You, Clark Kent? If you look past the red glasses and hunched shoulders, there’s no denying how pretty this girl isn’t! The first thing most notice about her is her height. She can’t really help being 4’11, of course, but it does make her stand a little among her taller comrades in her hero classes. She’s petite too, which matches the whole frail image she has going on. Sure, there’s a teeny bit of muscle there, but it’s not that noticeable. Who’d even care? Her hair’s all short and frizzy; it looks super soft to the touch! Almost all of it’s a dirty blonde color, except for a bold streak of white through a few of the locks on the right side. Rumor has it it’s a shock lock, though how she could have gotten it is beyond me! The red glasses I mentioned before frame striking hazel eyes, not that many people ever pay attention to them. Beyond a few moles and a light tan, she doesn’t have many distinct features. For a prince, she really does blend in to the background. Maybe one day, you’ll get your shot to be Superman. I wouldn’t count on it though, if I were you. A Look Into Her Tale A lesser known Grimm story, Quinn’s the next in a long line of nobles who got to play the prince part in The Prince Who Feared Nothing, also known as The King’s Son Who Feared Nothing, if you’re boring. During the course of her tale, she’ll face giants, temporary blindness, and aggravated assault by tiny demons with the help of a dedicated animal companion, all for the sake of true love. How romantic! Of course, one of the biggest conditions is that the protagonist must be a brave soul, and Quinn is anything but that. Is it any wonder she sees herself as a Rebel? Her family’s gotta be super down about it. Born to the last ‘prince’ (her mother) and ‘cursed princess’ (her father), her very own cursed princess was recently assigned to her, but I don’t think they’ve interacted much… Darn! Oh well! I’m sure they’ll meet each other before destiny calls. Relationships: … Well. This Is Awkward. Would you believe me if I told you I don’t know who this girl interacts with beyond her bully? At all? Total bummer, right? Hell, even he wasn’t available for comment. He blew me off! Plus, you don’t have to be hurtful, you know! I don’t even look like Dorothy Gale… … Anyway, where was I? If you have any information on Quinn’s relationships, good or otherwise, please let me know! To Conclude In conclusion, Quinn Löwe-Weiss isn’t about to win any charisma awards, but she’s harmless. Honestly, it’s funny if you think about it, but… Since she’s so unpopular, I didn’t have anything to disprove! There’s no real fiction about her, simply because she’s not the type to be involved in scandals. I sort of wish I had someone else to write about. Anyway, as I said before, if you have credible information on things like her relationships or interests, feel free to shoot me an email! I’m literally always available. Blondie doesn’t let me sleep. Please help me. Thank you for reading Fact or Fiction?, and have a nice day! Comments Ark_Pellen says: really goes to show that the only interesting part of this was the vandalism :))) sucks to suck, shortstack ---- … … … … ... ... ... ... ... … Welcome back… to Rumor Has It. This clearly isn’t your first time using my service. Are you here for fact checking or a more in depth dissection of a person? DISSECTION OF A PERSON Who are you looking for information on? Keep in mind that I’m not Wikipedia; the only files here are on current Ever After High students. QUINN Quinn Ratigan? NO Quinn O’Kane? NO Quinn Schauer? NO Quinn Sternberg? NO Quinn Löwe-Weiss? YES Thank you. Her page will be loading shortly. SEARCHING… SCANNING… RETRIEVING… Would you like to read another page? NO Have a nice day, and thank you for visiting Rumor Has It. Come again. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:German Category:Nyx's OCs Category:Characters of the Month Category:Ship of the Month Category:The Prince Who Feared Nothing Category:Lesbian